peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Eggman Kidnaps Sonia
Meanwhile, Knuckles and Amy were watching some mermaids play in the lagoon. The first mermaid was a squirrel/chipmunk hybrid with brown fur, tan markings at the muzzle and underbelly, red hair, blue eyes, and a blue mertail, wearing a blue shell bra. Her name was Sally Acorn. The second mermaid was a 7-year-old raccoon with peach-yellow skin, orange, brown, and white fur, blue eyes, and a green mertail, wearing a light green top. Her name was Marine the Raccoon. The third mermaid was a half rabbit, half robot creature with light brown fur, blonde hair, jungle green eyes, a robotic left arm, and a light violet mertail, wearing a periwinkle shell bra. Her name was Bunnie Rabbot. The fourth mermaid was a 8-year-old Seedrian with light green skin, green hair with fuchsia almost-budding roses on each side, aqua eyes, and a green mertail, wearing a green top. Her name was Cosmo the Plant. The fifth mermaid was a an 18-year-old bat with peach skin, white fur, teal eyes, and a purple mertail, wearing a magenta shell bra. Her name was Rouge the Bat. The sixth and last mermaid was a 6-year-old rabbit with creamy fur, light brown markings around her face and at the top of her ears, a white muzzle, a black nose, pink ear innards, brown eyes, and an orange mertail, wearing an aqua top. Her name was Cream the Rabbit. "Just imagine!" Amy gasped in a dreamy way, "Real-life mermaids!" "Would you like to meet them?" Knuckles asked. "Oh Knux, I'd love to!" Amy said. "Alright, come on." said Knuckles, as he jumped from one rock to another towards the mermaids, playing his panpipes. Sally noticed him. "It's Knuckles!" she gasped. "Oh! Hello, Knuckles!" Marine and Bunnie called. "Hello, Knuckles!" Cosmo and Rouge called. "Hello, Knuckles!" Cream called. Knuckles stood on the resting place in the middle of the mermaids. "Hello, girls." As Amy tried to get over to where they were, the mermaids talked to Knuckles. "I'm so glad you made it!" Sally said. "Why did you stay away so long?" asked Marine. "Did you miss me?" Bunnie asked. "Tell us one of your adventures." Rouge asked "Yes, something exciting!" Cream said. "Want to hear about the time I cut off Eggman's hand and threw it to Vector the Crocodile?" Knuckles asked. "Oh, I always liked that one!" Bunnie said. "Me too." Marine said. "Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40… or was it 50 badniks…" Knuckles began telling his story. "Oh, Knuckles!" Amy called to him. "Who is she?" asked Rouge as she spotted her. Knuckles noticed Rouge was looking at something else. "Huh? Her?" He turned and saw Amy. "Oh, that's Amy Rose." "A hedgehog?" asked Bunnie. "What is she doing here?" asked Rouge. "And in her red dress, too." Cream said, tugging at Amy's dress. Soon, the mermaids came over to Amy and tried to get her into the water. "Come on, deary. Join us for a swim." Bunnie said. "Oh, please! I'm not dressed for…" Amy began, only to almost lose her balance. "Oh but you must." Marine said. "We insist." Sally said. "No, no, please!" Amy pleaded. "Too good for us, eh?" asked Marine. "Knuckles!" Amy called Knuckles for help, but Knuckles just floated in the air, laughing. The mermaids then splashed Amy, making her soaking-wet and angry. Amy grabbed a shell and was about to throw it. "If you dare to come near me again, I'll…" "Amy!" Knuckles gasped, and he took the shell from her. "Amy! They were just having a little fun. Weren't you, girls?" "That is all." Marine said. "We were only trying to drown her." Sally added. "You see?" Knuckles said. "Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any…" Amy began before Knuckles covered her mouth. "Shh… hold it, Amy." He just said that because he realized the sun in the sky had set, and he heard something. He went over a rock with a hole in and saw a rowing boat, with a familiar evil scientist on it. "Yep, it's Eggman alright." "Eggman?!" The mermaids screamed, and they hid beneath the sea. "Quick, Amy!" said Knuckles, as he took Amy to the rock to take a look. Sure enough, it was Dr. Eggman with Scratch and Grounder. They had someone else. It was a 15-year-old eggplant-colored hedgehog with peach skin, eggplant-colored fur, orchid hair and black eyes, wearing a sleeveless purple dress with a red bodice, red stockings, a band of gold that forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of it, purple gloves that go up to her elbows, and matching boots tied up at the back of the boat. Her name was Sonia the Hedgehog, the Oracle's niece. "They captured Sonia." Knuckles whispered. And of course, Vector was following them. Knuckles took a good look on where they were going. "Look's like they headed for Skull Rock. Come on, Amy. Let's go see what they're up to." Knuckles and Amy flew off after them. Category:Fan Fiction